


I missed you

by Sweet_Pretzel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A hint of KaiChen, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm such a sap, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, a sad attempt at smut tbh, too many I miss yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Pretzel/pseuds/Sweet_Pretzel
Summary: Byun Baekhyun was finally going to see his boyfriend Park Chanyeol after 7 months. They are both sappy, in love and they've missed each other too much, sex happens :P





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing gay smut (though I've read tons) and I've been dying in Chanbaek feels these days so this happened >< Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated :'D

The announcement of the arrival of the flight ringed through his ears, he started bouncing on his feet, heart thumping loudly against his chest. People started rushing out of the exit gate and his gaze was wandering all over, desperate looking for him. 

He still wasn’t here. 

His hands, in which he was holding the white placard bearing his boyfriend’s name started getting clammy. He started to get more restless clenching and unclenching his fists around the banner when suddenly his heart jumped at the sight of him. 

Finally, he was here! Chanyeol was finally here. He was here looking all fine and handsome and lovely even if his hair was a bit frizzy. He stood out in the crowd. His gaze scanning the crowd of people who were waiting when his eyes finally met Baekhyun’s. 

His breath stopped in his throat, voice lost, he was seeing the man he was deeply in love with come walking towards him after almost 7 months. He watched as Chanyeol dragged his luggage behind him lazily while stupidly smiling at him, all of his teeth showing and all, and Baekhyun laughed out loud when his boyfriend tripped over his own feet and shook his head at his own clumsiness.

Nothing had changed..he is still so clumsy, Baekhyun thought.

When he got closer his eyes starting to brim with tears at the sight of his boyfriend and he tried hard to keep it in but it was difficult when he had missed him so much. Oh god, he was such a sap.

“Yeollie! You're here..” his nickname that he had fondly given him when they were in college slips from his mouth when he is finally standing in front of him. 

“I’ve missed you so m-” he is cut off by his sturdy arms surrounding him and pulling him into a fierce hug. 

“I’ve missed you too Baek” his voice sounds a little bit hoarse and tired, wavering a bit towards the end “You have no idea how much..” he softly says planting a kiss on his forehead and Baekhyun closes his eyes at the action and lets his happy tears fall, sobbing into his boyfriend's jacket. 

Chanyeol then pulls back to look at his face, cradling it in his palms and smiling his sunshine smile at him. Baekhyun sees that his eyes are wet too, a single tear rolling off his left cheek. He reaches out his thumb to wipe it off and he chuckles and then wipes the older’s tears too.

“God.If you both are done with your dramatic reunion can we head out of here? People here seem to be very interested in watching the scene like the climax of some overdramatic Bollywood romance movie” 

The all too familiar voice startles them both and Baekhyun looks over his shoulder to see his best friend Jongin looking at them both amusedly. 

Oh yes, Jongin..Baekhyun had almost forgotten that his friend was the one who had come with him all the way to the airport to receive his boyfriend.

“Of course Jongin! And hey I’ve missed you too” Chanyeol walks forward and hugs the younger guy and who smiles in it and pats his back. 

“Missed you too Yeol hyung! Good to have you back” he says smiling at him and then at Baekhyun who was watching the exchange fondly.

“But now let’s hurry up! I’m hungry” He whines then like a child- no exactly like his boyfriend and drags them both towards the taxi stand. 

 

***** 

 

“Wahhh...I missed Korean food so much...I’m so full now” Chanyeol utters loudly, jumping on the couch of Baekhyun and Jongin’s shared apartment. 

“Hey! Go and wash up first please” Baekhyun requested to a tired looking Chanyeol who started protesting but “-Then you can sleep as long as you want and then I can cook something and we could watch a movie tonight like old days?” cut him off, Baekhyun’s wide expectant eyes looking at him.  
.  
“Yes of course!” Chanyeol smiles and goes to unpack his bag to find clothes for changing into and then heads towards the bathroom.

“I’ll get the groceries okay?” Baekhyun calls out after him to which he gets a dragged ‘sureeeee’ as a reply just before the sound of shower starts.

Baekhyun then grabs the keys and leaves his apartment and walks to the local convenience store. On the way, his phone starts vibrating. It’s Jongin, he swipes right “Hello?”, “Hey, Baekhyun..just wanted to inform you that I’m gonna be staying at Jongdae’s for the weekend….He is gonna tutor me on History anyway” Jongin’s voice comes from the other side “What really?” he asked even though he knew Jongin is used to getting help from Jongdae in studies “Yes obviously...Also, I don’t wanna be a third wheel you see...might not want to disturb your..ahem....other activities” he says and then starts giggling like a schoolgirl. 

“What..No..wait..we..er..” Baekhyun was blushing furiously at his friend’s words. It’s not that he didn’t think about it after all his boyfriend was back after so long. He had obviously been craving some alone time with him and was glad that his best friend understands him. “Sure thanks..and don’t come here until Monday morning...And..also I know that you aren’t there for just for tutoring purposes” “What? Heyyyyyyyy…wait-” comes Jongin’s whining followed by Jongdae’s laughter and he hangs up his phone shaking his head fondly at his not so subtle best friend.

Anticipation started churning in Baekhyun’s stomach at the thought of finally getting a chance to spend a night with his boyfriend. They might not have sex tonight necessarily, Chanyeol might be tired after all. They can just cuddle and sleep he thought as he entered the supermarket.

 

*****

 

“Hey I’m back home” Baekhyun announces as soon as he enters their apartment. 

 

“Hey! You’re back so soon!” Chanyeol says as he comes out of the bathroom.  
In a half naked state. 

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen at the sight in front of him. Chanyeol was standing there, a towel around his waist, hair dripping and the droplets of water rolling down his chest. His body looks so ripped and defined then it did before. Biceps bulging, a faint definition of abs is visible, his chest looks so firm. he wanted to touch it and feel if it was as hard as it looked.

“Like what you see babe?” Chanyeol teases, an amused but dark edge to his voice. 

Baekhyun startles when he realizes that he had been ogling and practically drooling at the sight of his boyfriend’s half naked body.

“Y-yes of course..huh! Looks like you’ve worked out a lot...Wow...Now go and wear something and sleep” he then goes into the kitchen and busies himself in removing the items from the shopping bag one by one. God, he could jump on him right now but no! He needs to rest. yeah.

He is almost done with the groceries and is putting out the last item into the fridge when he feels Chanyeol’s presence behind him. Baekhyun’s heart drops in his stomach at the sudden proximity. He can feel how close he is standing as warm puffs of breath hit his nape. Baekhyun stands still as Chanyeol shuts the door of the refrigerator with one hand and his other hand comes to rest on the other side of his head and now Baekhyun knows he is trapped. 

“Didn’t you miss me while I was away Baekhyun?” He hotly whispers in his right ear. Baekhyun shuts his eyes tight at the chills that run down his spine because of his husky voice.He lets out a shuddery breath and it takes all of his control to move his body around. That’s how his boyfriend’s deep voice makes him weak. He slowly turns around. he looks up into his eyes which are staring right back at his. Chanyeol’s big eyes are staring back at him with so much emotion, so much longing, and lust. His intention clearly visible in his eyes, same reflecting in the other's. They both keep staring at each other for a few seconds and then suddenly both are closing all the remaining space between them as their lips meet each other's halfway in a rush. Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun so hard, firm, desperate as if he is trying to show him how much he missed his lover through the intensity of the kiss. While Baekhyun tries to give him back as much he can. Chanyeol forcefully pulls him forward to crash their bodies together. Baekhyun’s hands flying out to bury in the younger's hair and he pulls him back to look at his face. 

“I’ve missed you babe..so much!” and is pulling him in for another kiss when the sharp sound of the doorbell startles him, both of them jumping apart. 

He looks at Chanyeol, confused “Who might it be?” he muses out loud. Chanyeol says that it might be Jongin. “But he isn’t gonna come till Monday morning...Anyway you go to my room and wait...I’ll get that” he says as he makes his way to the door.

 

“Hey Baekhyun!” It’s Yixing his neighbor. 

“Hey, Yi-Yixing Hyung! Did you wan-want something?” Baekhyun was stuttering because of how much he was affected by previous events.

“Oh yes...Do you have an extra carton of milk maybe? Junmyeon finished the leftover milk when he went for his classes aah! I’ll give you back tomorrow?” he asks sheepishly.

“Milk...um-yes, in fact, I just got one extra..I’ll get it okay? You can come and wait inside!” he invites Yixing to wait in his living room while he goes into the kitchen to fetch a carton of milk from the refrigerator. 

Baekhyun leans against the fridge for a second to breathe and calm the erratic beating of his heart. Then when he feels that he has calmed down enough to not embarrass himself in front of Yixing he gets the carton of milk and hands it to him.

“Thanks so much!” Yixing says smiling gratefully, dimple and all, Baekhyun nods back at him smiling back as he leaves.

 

Only one thought comes to his head -Chanyeol

 

Baekhyun walks over to his bedroom and opens the door to find Chanyeol on his bed still wearing nothing but his shorts, Fast asleep.

He chuckles and shaking his head fondly he puts the comforter over his boyfriend’s body so that he doesn't get cold.

Baekhyun then busies himself in looking up for new recipes to prepare for tonight’s dinner.

 

*****

 

Later when Chanyeol wakes up after 3 hours, Baekhyun is almost done with cooking the dinner. 

“Hey, Babe.Had a good sleep?” He asks while stirring the noodle soup he made for dinner.

“Mhmm...I’m hungry again” he says sleepily and then peeks over Baekhyun’s shoulder to look at the soup that looks like it's done now.

“Oh, the dinner is done...We can eat now” The older says as he turns off the burner and moves to get the dishes and bowls for eating. 

They both have a fairly quiet dinner, talking about the classes Chanyeol took in London and all other fun stuff he did there, Baekhyun told him about his classes, finding a job at a publishing house and singing in Friday night concerts at the bar down the street.

Later they decide to watch movies and have loads buttery popcorn while laughing at the comic scenes, cuddling together on the couch.

 

Half an hour into the second movie, unbeknownst to Baekhyun who is immersed in the dialogues the female lead is delivering, Chanyeol had been staring at him for quite a while, his interest in watching his lover’s beautiful face rather than the stupid movie. Baekhyun is oblivious until he feels a hand come and rest on his thigh. He looks at the hand and then at Chanyeol who is now looking at him with a kind of longing, that he knows and feels back, the want hinted in his eyes as he rubs his hands on Baekhyun’s thigh.

“Babe...” he says voice laced with lust and yearning. Listening to that, the older’s heart starts beating fast and he releases a shuddery breath when Chanyeol’s hand comes dangerously close towards his crotch area and he grabs his wrist to stop the movement.

“Bedroom..let's go to the bedroom please” He whispers pleadingly and when the other barely nods as he hastily drags him into his room.

Once they are inside, Baekhyun is immediately pushed back against the door as Chanyeol ravishes his lips in a rough kiss. Baekhyun’s hands immediately fly around Chanyeol as he drags him closer to him. He tries to kiss back with same fervor when suddenly a mewl escapes his throat as the younger lifts him up and pushes his back against the door. Chanyeol pries open Baekhyun’s mouth and he complies and gives access to the other as his tongue licks inside his hot cavern. The younger sucks on his tongue, forever dominating the kiss, when he grinds his crotch against Baekhyun’s. He was already half hard by the previous actions and now he lets out a muffled moan inside the other’s mouth as he keeps repeating the same action, feeling the other getting harder at every drag. They both break the kiss and moan in unison when their clothed erections roughly rub against each other. 

Chanyeol then walks back towards the bed until his knees hit the edge of the bed, falls back with Baekhyun on top of him. His hands quickly coming to grab Baekhyun’s ass as he kneads it with his large hands, Baekhyun lets out little-pleased noises as he grinds against his boyfriend. He then stills his movement and his boyfriend shoots him a confused look but it turns into an understanding one and even more aroused _if possible_ when Baekhyun fiddles with the button of Chanyeol’s jeans. He drags it down his legs and throws it behind him and climbs up on Chanyeol’s body until he reaches his still trapped erection. 

“Baek- hurry up..Just do something plea- aahhhh” His sentence breaks off into a moan when Baekhyun mouths at his length through the fabric of his boxers. Hot breath hitting the sensitive area of his head and the spit soaking the material. It’s too much and too less at the same time.  
“Don’t be a tease babe.. Please get it off” He pleads a smirking Baekhyun who thinks of teasing some more but decides against it as he is desperate too. It has really been a long time that he has given Chanyeol a blowjob so he peels off the other’s boxers hastily as his erection springs up and he breathes a sigh of relief.Baekhyun eyes it and gives a lick to the swollen tip. It draws out a moan from Chanyeol who begs “Just do it-don’t be a tease” and Baekhyun pops the tip into his mouth, suckling on it. The sharp taste of his arousal hits his tongue and he sinks down on it, swallowing half of him and keeps going up and down, mouth stretching to adjust to his size. Chanyeol exhales harshly at the action. Baekhyun is a pro at giving blowjobs and Chanyeol had missed this so much. Baekhyun just keeps going faster and with every quick bob of the older’s head and the wet heat Chanyeol starts to feel the familiar heat coiling in his stomach and his hands tug on his boyfriend's hair to pull him back.

“B-Baek...Stop-Don’t wanna come like this” His rough voice rumbles in the quiet of the room. 

“Okay..” Baekhyun whispers but doesn’t stop his hand which is now tugging at the other’s cock, the glide of his now hand slick and smooth, shooting him a mischievous grin.

“Baek-I swear to go-” And then Baekhyun chuckles and goes off to dig in his bedside drawers and pull out a half empty bottle of strawberry lube and Condoms.

“Patience babe..” Baekhyun says like the saint he is not and sheds all his clothes off prompting Chanyeol to do the same and crouches over his boyfriend’s naked body. Chanyeol grips his cock into his hand and loosely tugs at it while Baekhyun uncaps the bottle of lube and pours the sweet smelling liquid over his fingers and rubs his them together to warm it and then prods a lube covered finger inside himself slowly. This he is used to as he had no other option but his fingers and purple dildo when he was missing his boyfriend or when they had phone sex. He drags it in and out trying to ease himself and one finger becomes two as he puts on a show for his now stunned boyfriend. Chanyeol had been watching Baekhyun’s every move like a hawk, eyes transfixed on where his finger is disappearing inside his ass, when Baekhyun moans above him he looks up to see that his pink bottom lip is pulled tight between his teeth as he pumps in a third finger inside himself, panting and moaning and driving Chanyeol absolutely crazy who grips his cock hard so that he doesn’t embarrassingly come from all this. Seriously it had been that long and was turned on as hell, his boyfriend’s little noises were just fueling the build up. 

Baekhyun tosses him the condom, he hastily tears the foil wrapper and puts it over his cock. Chanyeol’s gasps when Baekhyun’s slathers lube over his cock with his other hand. He pulls out his fingers from his ass and wipes them on the sheets. He leans in over Chanyeol who drags him in a deep kiss as he reaches behind himself to guide the other’s cock in and slowly sinks down on it. Chanyeol throws his head back at the tight heat enveloping him, breaking the kiss, letting out a loud moan, head thudding on the headrest of the bed, Baekhyun is panting over him, eyes closed and Chanyeol pushes back his sweaty hair kissing him on the cheek. “Babe are you alright?..” His voice is tight as he was holding back to not thrust up, obviously not wanting to hurt his boyfriend and waiting for him to adjust to his size. It really had been too long, Baekhyun opened his eyes and shot him a tight smile, kissing him on the lips.His dildo wasn’t a match to his boyfriend’s huge cock, it hurt a bit but he kept going down and then slowly pulling up almost all the way and then again sitting down on Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol’s hands were now gripping hard at Baekhyun’s ass as he set a slow pace. He licked over his Baekhyun’s neck as his pace started to quicken just a beat. Baekhyun let out a pained moan when Chanyeol’s teeth dug into his flesh, sucking on it to soothe the pain. This was going to leave hickeys tomorrow Baekhyun thought absently as Chanyeol continued leaving small bites all over his neck. It continued like that for a while when “Hold on to me..” Chanyeol whispered in his ears and Baekhyun complied as he was suddenly being flipped over, his back hitting the bed. Chanyeol’s cock was still inside him and he let out a choked moan at Chanyeol’s sudden hard thrust. The pain had disappeared now, pleasure building up its way as Chanyeol kept fucking him fast and deep. He played with Baekhyun’s nipples, who let out a sudden squeak when Chanyeol bit down it. Repeating the same action with the other as he kissed his way up Baekhyun’s neck towards his parted mouth where placed a messy open mouthed kiss, his tongue sucking on the older’s as he set an aggressive pace of his hips which resulted in Baekhyun letting out a muffled whine into Chanyeol’s mouth when he hit his prostate sending jolts of pleasure down his body. 

“Oh..Fuck..There-Yeol..GOD” Baekhyun barely made sense as he tried to get Chanyeol to keep hitting the spot that gave him the sweetest pleasure, hands on his ass as he tried to get him deeper. Chanyeol obliged but not before pushing Baekhyun’s legs upwards and then bending him into half for a better access to the said spot. The sound of skin slapping against skin now increasing with every hard thrust. Chanyeol was fucking Baekhyun so good, hard and fast, just like Baekhyun loved. He was being all shamelessly loud about “Oh babe-fuck so good” “right there- “Harder-” “faster-’ and all other encouragements as Chanyeol tried his best to please his boyfriend.

“I’m close Baek..” Chanyeol whispers breathlessly in Baekhyun’s ears. “I’m close too..” He replies and reaches his hand around his cock to tug at it when his hand is replaced by Chanyeol’s and the other hand is pinned down as he fiercely tugs at Baekhyun’s cock. One-Two-Three tugs and Baekhyun is spilling all over Chanyeol’s hand as he lets out a loud drawn moan, body jerking with aftershocks of the best orgasm he’s had in a long time. Chanyeol keeps fucking him until he comes too after a few thrusts, spilling inside the condom, groaning as he rides it out, still sloppily thrusting inside Baekhyun. He collapses on his boyfriend, both of them staying still, breathing heavy, sweaty and feeling blissful and tired. 

Chanyeol then rolls of his boyfriend and gets up to tie the condom and dispose it off as Baekhyun lies there staring at the ceiling still coming down from the high of the previous activity. Chanyeol comes back and lazily hops on the bed, pulling over a comforter over them and snuggling next to his sleepy boyfriend.

“Baek-” He started. “Hmm?” comes a sleepy reply. “I missed this so much...I missed you so much..” his voice is brimmed with emotion, at this Baekhyun whose eyes were drooping opened wide and he turned to look at his boyfriend. “I’ve missed you a lot too Yeollie..so much” and he plants a sweet kiss on his boyfriend’s lips whose lips form a shy smile contrasting to his previous actions. “I love you so much Baek”..”I love you too Yeol…..But now please sleep” Chanyeol giggles at this, the sound dissolving in the night, sleep threatening to overcome him, he doesn’t fight it, gives in. 

They fall asleep in each other arms. It really had been so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I post this *Facepalms*
> 
> Thanks for reading though! ^_^ ♡


End file.
